Awkwardly Good (One-Shot)
by ambrolleignsthetic12
Summary: "I know it's awkward but it would feel good anyways." Rolleigns one-shot! Smut! Slash! MxM


Hey! It's my first time to write a fanfiction! Hope you like this one! Please give me feedbacks and reviews... I accept criticisms!

* * *

Seth is preparing himself for his night shift in his job at the Vincent Kennedy McMahon Motel or known as the VKM motel Well, he is a frontliner at a motel. All he wanted was a decent job in the city where he lives so he thought that a frontliner will be okay that's why he chose this job.

He's on his way to the motel through a taxi he waited earlier.

"Having another night shift, huh?" The taxi driver told him.

"Yeah, I know it's late night but you know if you want some money for your own good, you should work hard. It is what it is." Seth responded to the driver politely.

"Yeah, I know what it feels like."

"Oh! There we are. This is the place. Thanks for the ride. Here's the fare." Seth said as he gave the fare to the driver. The taxi stopped where Seth pointed at the motel.

"You're welcome! Have a good night!" The taxi roared again to life as it leaves and Seth waved goodbye.

As Seth went inside the motel, he realized that he's early and he greeted the security guard of the motel.

"Hey, Roman! How is it going?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I'm going just fine. Just a little bit asleep even though I had sleep moments ago." Roman said as he yawned. "Yeah, I know I have pretty sleep earlier but it's not enough. Fuck! I think I'm having an evening wood right now." Roman added while he's stroking his pants with his right hand.

Seth just laughed but suddenly he felt something. Something awkward, something he never felt before that makes him like wanted to cringe.

 _What the fuck! I never felt this way before. I mean yeah this guard is very hot and sexy, also handsome too. What's wrong with me?_

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Roman said and snapped his fingers and stroked his pants again.

"Yeah, I mean you slept right? It really happens. Your dick is really hard."  
Seth responded, still feeling awkward about this manly conversation.

"Yeah. You have a point but Sir, believe it or not. I don't have a girlfriend right now. Since when I started to work in this motel, my girlfriend broke up with me. She didn't understand why I should leave her for my job. I tried to explain it to her but in the end, she still didn't understand. She's clingy though. I love it." Roman told him, still stroking his pants.

"Really? Well, why wouldn't you find some sexy chicks here? Like a one night stand, dude." Seth said while laughing at his joke, hoping that this awkward feeling would fade away but it didn't.

"Fuck! I really need some time now! I'm really horny." Roman cussed and continued to stroke his dick.

Seth felt awkward again. He didn't know why. Something urges him that he should comfort the man with pleasure.

 _Should I touch his dick?! He's really looking hot at this moment. He looks sooo fucking hot! I wish I could touch that cock. I know it's awkward but it would feel good anyways._

"Uhmmmm, can I touch that?" Seth asked with a little bit of hesitation.

Roman didn't know what to say. His jaw dropped. How come can a man like Seth Rollins asked him to touch his cock? He was shocked and flabbergasted.

"Roman?" Seth asked again as the man kept silent, still shocked at his question.

"I mean yeah. You want to taste it?" Roman responded as he let Seth's hand do the work.

"Oops! Not here Seth, someone might see us. C'mon let's go to the employee's locker room, to my locker room."

"Sure."

They went to Roman's locker room and Roman sat down on the couch.

Seth kneeled down in front of Roman as he unbuttoned and unzipped Roman's pants. Roman's cock sprung into life when Seth did that.

"Fuck! It's big dude." Seth said as he started to stroke Roman's cock. There's already pre-cum at the tip so he used it to make his stroking smooth.

Roman's moans started to fill the room as Seth keeps stroking his big fat cock. Seth also started to taste his cock. God, it felt so good for the both of them.

"Fuck, Seth keep stroking and blowing me, baby!" Roman said as he lets out another moan.

"Seth, please! Keep it going! Such a good motherfucking cocksucker!" Roman cussed and let out another loud moan. He also started holding Seth's beautiful hair.

Seth accepted that as a compliment so he keeps his head bobbing up and down as he sucks Roman's cock. Seth wasn't feeling any awkwardness at this moment. He knew that this is for Roman so that he would feel good. This was his first time to give pleasure to a man by a blowjob.

"Ugh, Seth! C'mon! Suck my cock harder!" Roman said with a groan.

Through that statement, he started to deepthroat Roman. He didn't give a fuck if he had any gag reflexes at the moment. He also realized that sucking a cock is good too, for benefiting the both of them.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" Roman told him. He was expecting that Seth should let go of his cock but the opposite happened. Seth seems like he loved to suck that dick. He keeps deepthroating Roman's dick and he didn't listen to him.

"Seth! Ugh! Please! I'm gonna cum, baby!" Roman told him again and screamed. The little man still didn't listen so Roman climaxed at his mouth. The cum started to fill Seth's mouth as his cheeks were bigger because his mouth is full of come. He swallow the cum with hesitation. Roman hadn't no idea about that as long as he enjoyed fucking Seth's mouth.

"You okay now?! I hope you feel good now." Seth said and Roman smirked as his response.

"Yeah. It was great! First time? If you were forced about that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't stroke my cock in front of you. I mean yeah. Sorry about that. I hope nothing would change after this." Roman said. Again, Awkwardness fill the room now. Roman still can't believe what happened.

"Uh, that's okay Rome... Fuck!" Seth said and suddenly turned away to Roman. He was blushing.

Roman smirked. He knew that the man why he did that action. Actually, he found out that this man blushing was really cute.

"C'mon, man! Nothing's wrong, okay?!" Roman said and he forced Seth to face him by turning his shoulder around.

"You sure? Promise? Seth said, still ashamed.

"Yeah, nothing would change between us after this. In fact, I can't get you out of my mind now because of how good you are! I mean you're great, awesome and good. Please don't think I'm feminizing you. Sorry about that."

Seth suddenly just laughed at Roman's statement. He realized that the man seemed to be adorable when he's apologizing. Seth didn't know why but it's really cute.

"It's okay. C'mon now! Maybe someone is finding us." Seth told him and Roman gets ready by wearing his pants again and both of them left the locker room happily.


End file.
